Kertas Lakmus
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Kamu adalah basa, dan aku adalah asam. Kamu adalah biru, dan aku adalah merah. Kita lalu bersatu menjadi garam yang netral, bukan sekadar amfoter yang tukang PHP-an. [SeiKuro Drabble 3/5]


**Kertas Lakmus**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kamu adalah basa, dan aku adalah asam. Kamu adalah biru, dan aku adalah merah. Kita lalu bersatu menjadi garam yang netral, bukan sekadar amfoter yang tukang PHP-an."**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seijuurou-kun!"

Siswa berambut merah, yang baru saja dipanggil, menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

Sambil mengatur napas karena sebelumnya berlari, Kuroko membalas, "Kamu disuruh Pak Shintaro untuk ke ruang guru, Seijuurou-kun."

"Oh, mungkin Pak Shintaro ingin memberiku les tambahan. Minggu depan aku harus ikut olimpiade. Kamu tahulah, Kuroko."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Iya, aku tahu. Semoga berhasil nanti."

"Semoga. Kalau begitu, aku ke ruang guru sekarang, ya? Sampai jumpa, Kuroko."

Seijuurou hampir membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan, kalau saja lengannya tidak ditahan oleh Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Seijuurou-kun sudah lupa?"

"Aku melupakan apa?"

"Bukankah pulang sekolah ini kita akan makan bersama?"

"Oh, itu? Tapi aku masih harus les, Kuroko."

"Tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou-kun. Aku akan menunggu di depan kelas kita."

"Kamu yakin mau menungguku?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, aku tidak mau melewatkan waktu bersamamu, Seijuurou-kun. Sebelum minggu depan nanti kamu ikut olimpiade, aku ingin makan-makan bersamamu dulu, mumpung masih ada waktu."

Seijuurou tersenyum senang. Kekasihnya ini pintar sekali mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Tapi, Seijuurou-kun harus berjanji kepadaku."

"Janji apa?"

"Janji menjemputku di depan kelas nanti."

"Tentu saja, Kuroko. Aku janji. Aku pasti akan menjemputmu."

Dan begitulah. Kuroko akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di depan kelas.

Menunggu adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang sering Kuroko lakukan sejak dia berpacaran dengan Seijuurou. Menyebalkan memang, saat melihat siswa lain bergandengan tangan dengan sang kekasih sepulang sekolah, ber-haha-hihi ria, mengobrol dari ujung barat menuju timur, makan bersama dengan bebas, atau menonton film terbaru di bioskop kesayangan. Sementara Kuroko dan Seijuurou tidak. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sama sekali berbeda, atau istilah kerennya, mereka berdua merupakan pasangan yang _anti-mainstream_.

Semua ini tentu saja berkat Seijuurou. Tidak diragukan lagi jika siswa yang satu ini memiliki kejeniusan tingkat tinggi. Nilai akademik maupun ekstrakulikuler serba melangit. Wajah tampan yang amat memesona, bahkan banyak yang menjadikan Seijuurou sebagai sosok _fangirlingan_. Ditambah lagi dengan reputasi keluarga yang fenomenal tajirnya, membuat banyak murid gigit jari setiap kali menatapnya. Bandingkan saja dengan Kuroko. Mereka berdua seperti makhluk yang berbeda kasta. Sebagai murid popular, tentu saja Seijuurou sangat sibuk. Dan siap-siap saja akan mengalami penyakit serangan kesepian atau terkena virus jantung galau saat menjadi pacarnya. Kuroko yang malang.

Kadang-kadang, saat menanti Seijuurou seperti ini, pikiran Kuroko sering membayangkan pacarnya tersebut bukan mengikuti les, tetapi berjalan-jalan bersama perempuan lain. Ini adalah sebuah penyiksaan pikiran. Cemburu kepada seorang perempuan lain karena berduaan dengan sang pacar dan dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang adalah hal yang biasa, tetapi cemburu kepada seorang perempuan yang muncul di pikiran adalah suatu hal yang cukup rumit, bahkan mampu mengakibatkan batin mendadak sakit. Bagi Kuroko, sulit sekali untuk menjadi pacar yang tidak berprasangka buruk kepada kekasih sendiri.

Ini sudah hampir pukul setengah lima.

Tetap menunggu… atau pulang?

Menunggu…

Atau… pulang?

Ah, Kuroko jadi kebingungan sendiri. Kakinya sudah lumayan ngilu. Kursi yang diduduki terasa panas. Bahkan lagu yang terus diputar untuk mengisi keheningan menjadi sedemikian membosankan. Perut melilit sejak tadi cuma diabaikan.

Jika benar Seijuurou-nya telah mendua… rasanya Kuroko ingin pulang saja. Sudah lelah benar tubuhnya menunggu, apalagi batinnya yang meminta direguk rindu.

Mata melirik sebal, Kuroko tidak dapat lagi terus bersabar. Dihentakkannya kaki, membalik badan dan siap untuk pergi.

Kalau saja Kuroko tuli dengan suara itu. Suara Seijuurou.

"Kuroko?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menanggapi. Maksudnya bukan tidak menanggapi, hanya saja belum.

"Kamu mau ke mana, Kuroko?" Seijuurou bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Kukira Seijuurou-kun tidak menjemputku, jadi aku mau pulang."

"Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah kamu yang menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu setelah aku selesai les?"

"Ya, tapi—emm…" Kuroko menggerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah.

Mendadak otak Seijuurou bersinar.

"Kamu pasti mengira aku berbohong, kan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku—"

Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kuroko, tidak usah panik begitu."

Bahu Kuroko dipegang, menghadapkannya kepada wajah Seijuurou yang aduhai memesonanya. "Apakah kamu tahu, Kuroko? Kita ini seperti dua senyawa Kimia yang berbeda. Kamu adalah basa, dan aku adalah asam. Kamu adalah biru, dan aku adalah merah. Kita lalu bersatu menjadi garam yang netral, bukan sekadar amfoter yang tukang PHP-an. Kita berdua menjadi garam yang dibutuhkan oleh banyak orang, menjadi pasangan yang sangat berguna. Jadi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirimu, karena kita adalah satu. Sekarang, bisakah kamu mempercayaiku?"

Di dalam hati, jauh di dalam hati, Kuroko sangat bersyukur dengan kalimat Seijuurou yang sangat menenangkan ini; yang berhasil membuat segala kecurigaannya lenyap tak berbekas. Namun, Kuroko malah membalas, dengan nada setengah khawatir setengah geli, "Seijuurou-kun, apa kepala Seijuurou-kun baru saja dipukul dengan buku Kimia? Kalau iya, pantas saja Seijuurou-kun bisa hafal semua materi dalam pelajaran Kimia."

Seijuurou hanya bisa menjawab dengan wajah cemberut. Kuroko tertawa melihatnya.

"Kita jadi makan bareng atau tidak?" tanya Kuroko.

Seijuurou menggandeng tangan Kuroko. "Tentu saja jadi."

 **[The End]**

 **.**

 **Note:**

 **Amfoter:** Suatu istilah dalam Kimia untuk menyebut senyawa yang memilki sifat tidak tetap; maksudnya senyawa tersebut bisa bersifat asam atau bersifat basa (dalam fanfiksi ini diibaratkan dengan tukang PHP-an).

 **Asam: (Pengertian menurut Arrhenius)** Senyawa yang dapat menghasilkan ion H plus dalam larutan. Jika diuji dengan kertas lakmus, senyawa yang mengandung asam akan berwarna merah.

 **Basa: (Pengertian menurut Arrhenius)** Senyawa yang dapat menghasilkan ion OH min dalam larutan. Jika diuji dengan kertas lakmus, senyawa yang mengandung basa akan berwarna biru.

 **Kertas Lakmus:** Suatu indikator untuk mengetahui apakah suatu senyawa bersifat asam, basa, atau netral.


End file.
